


Drabble

by tinyniel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Date, First Kiss, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyniel/pseuds/tinyniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had one of those “can’t get Jensen out of my head for the life of me”-weekends, and I had to do something about it. So I did a thing. This is second person POV-thing, and it takes place at the end of your first date with Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed and spur of the moment. Feedback appriciated. Inspired by [this tumblr](http://misha-anon.tumblr.com/). And she does them FAR BETTER than me :)

'This is it.'

The thought hits you out of nowhere, and you’re instantly nervous. Fair enough, you’ve been on and off nervous for the better part of the evening, but with Jensen pressed up close to you like this, nothing but green eyes and freckles in your field of vision, you suddenly realize it.

This is it.

The date went a lot better than you’d ever expected. You did your very best to be charming and coherent, and you succeeded for the most part. You were even funny on occasion, enough so to pull a few low chuckles out of him that made something in the pit of your stomach squirm pleasantly. Things got easier as the night progressed, you both loosened up a bit, and you realized that this was actually going OK.

After dinner, he offered to walk you home, since you don’t live too far from the restaurant, and of course you accepted. So you walked and talked, the cold November air biting at your noses.

As you approached your building, it started raining heavily out of nowhere, so the two of you ran for the cover of the small roof over the door. You didn’t get there quite quick enough, though, and by the time you were safe from the rain, both of you were already soaked, Jensen’s hair clinging to his forehead, raindrops running down your cheeks and under the collar of your jacket. You shared a laugh about the whole thing, and everything was completely relaxed and sweet.

Until Jensen decided to catch a stray raindrop on your cheek, and wipe it away with his thumb. Until he decided to move in, just that little closer, close enough that you’re no longer huddled to get out of the rain, but intimately close.

Tension knots in your stomach again, that good kind of tension that you both love and hate, and that’s been bugging the hell out of you all night every time Jensen has smiled at you or laughed or touched your arm.

He wipes away another drop, pushes your wet hair from your face. His hand hesitates for a moment, but stays on your cheek, thumb stroking lightly. You open your mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. The only things on your mind are ‘freckles’ and ‘green’, and neither of those would sound very intelligent.

«I had a nice time tonight,» he murmurs, breath close and warm on your face.  
«Me too,» you manage, and silently congratulate yourself on not sounding half as breathless as you feel.  
«Like to do it again, if that’s okay?» There’s a touch of uncertainty in his voice.  
«I’d like that very much,» you tell him, managing a smile. It earns you one in return, a small one, just a little quirk at the corner of his mouth, but so genuine and sweet, and it makes the butterflies in your stomach run wild.  
«Good,» he whispers. «You free for lunch tomorrow?»  
«Yes.» Your reply is barely a breath because those green, green eyes are right there, and the tip of his nose is almost touching yours and how anyone is supposed to function under these circumstances is beyond you.

Before you can stop yourself, you reach up, letting your fingers play over his stubbled cheek. He smiles a little wider, grabbing your hand as he turns his head to press a light kiss to your palm. When he turns back, his green eyes finding yours, you’re pretty sure he can hear the way your heart is hammering in your chest.

He’s so close, and it’s so tempting to just lean up and kiss him right now, and taste the rain and the freckles on his lips. But before you can muster up the courage, he’s leaning in closer, breath short and warm on your mouth. You close your eyes, waiting out the small eternity (though really just half a second) before you feel the first, careful touch of his lips. They’re every bit as soft as you imagined, and a little cold, but then he presses in closer and suddenly everything feels entirely too warm.

He smells like woodsy, sweet cologne, tastes like the beer he’s been drinking, and when his tongue licks your lips, begging entrance, you open without hesitation. He deepens the kiss instantly, and the moan escapes your lips before you can stop it. But he just moans in return, arm slipping around your waist, pulling your body tight to his as his tongue explores your mouth. You slide your hand to the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape. Jensen pushes you back against the wall, mouth eager on yours.

When he pulls away it’s only just, his forehead still pressed to yours, both of you straining to catch your breath. Just as you open your mouth to say something, you’re not sure what, he captures your lips in another hot kiss, his body pushing you against the wall, you gripping his arms for purchase, feeling the muscles under his thin jacket.

You lose track of time like this, pressed between the wall and Jensen’s body, his mouth eager on yours, hands in each other’s hair, exchanging moans and sighs. You nibble his lower lip and he curses in appriciation, kissing you even harder.

When you finally break apart for air again, you’re both straining for breath. You open your eyes to look up at him, and the sight nearly knocks you off your feet.

«I was thinking,» he purrs, still a little out of breath.  
«Yes?» You’re equally breathless.  
His eyes practically twinkle when he smiles. «How about breakfast instead?"


End file.
